


i’m not home

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Home Invasion, Horror, Other, ambiguous ending, uMMMmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: phil’s last night alone takes a turn for the worst
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	i’m not home

Phil isn’t alarmed when he’s brought out of his half-asleep state by the sound of the apartment door opening. He’s not alarmed when noises come from the kitchen either. He was expecting Dan back sometime through the night so it’s just the logical thought that whoever is downstairs is Dan. Soon, he’ll come to bed and bury his head against Phil’s neck and they’ll go to sleep like they usually do. Phil’s so used to having Dan there that he often finds it hard to sleep on his own, hard to sleep without a warm breath softly brushing against his neck and an arm draped peacefully over his chest. 

Phil isn’t alarmed when he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. He’s too tired to think about them properly, footsteps are footsteps and it’s Dan coming home to him. He’s just thinking about Dan. He wraps the duvet around himself tighter and lets himself drift back off. 

He wakes again when the room is filled with light suddenly. Phil looks over to his side, and the bed is still empty. The light is still off, and he’s the only person here. There’s still muffled noises of movement coming from downstairs, but the rest of the house is seemingly still in complete darkness. 

The bright light is coming from his phone, which is ringing silently on the small table beside the half empty king sized bed. It’s Dan. Phil answers.

“You’re awake?” Dan asks.

“Yeah. What are you doing? Come to bed, I miss you,” Phil responds. His head is almost empty, all he can think about is Dan and sleep. He’s so tired. 

“Phil..?”

Phil hums back. 

“Phil, babe, I’m not home.” Dan says. Phil freezes where he is, sat slumped over in bed leaning uncomfortably on his left hand. He sharply inhales, and there’s silence between the couple for a few seconds. It’s filled with nothing but the dull buzz of the phone call. 

“You’re… not… home.” Phil says. It’s practically a whisper. He isn’t even sure if Dan is able to hear it.

“Phil?” Dan says. He says it through an exhale, breathy and confused. When Phil doesn’t respond, he says it again. This time it’s more strained, more choked. 

“You went on a trip.” Phil replies. His voice cracks. The bed suddenly feels a thousand times bigger, a thousand times emptier. “But I thought you were back, I thought—”

“I… I’m not even in London yet,” 

A bang comes from somewhere else in the apartment.

“Dan. There’s someone here.”

Perfectly timed, the line drops. Phil takes the phone from his ear to call back, not enough adrenaline to be frantic yet enough that he can hear his heartbeat and feel his hands start to go numb. His breath is shaky. 

He taps Dan’s contact, and the screen goes black. A small loading symbol appears before him as if the phone is going to restart, but it doesn’t. It goes off. 

Phil’s breathing becomes shallow as he begins to panic, then he takes a deep breath in and holds it. He must be imagining things, he thinks, there can’t possibly be someone inside. They wouldn’t take so much time to carelessly move around downstairs, or to walk up to the floor Phil is on so casually, and then leave without so much as seeing him. 

He reaches down the side of the bed in hopes for a phone charger but feels nothing. Dan’s complaints echo in his brain.

_Stop walking around with the one that we keep in a specific place for a reason._

There’s no charger by the bed. It’s in the living room. 

Reality hits him as he finally hears a light flick on downstairs. He lets out a sob. There’s nothing he can do. He’s frozen again, all of his movement restrained by fear. He hears footsteps coming up the stairs for the second time. They’re heavy and slow. Now that he’s awake, he can tell that they aren’t Dan’s.

They stop before they reach the top. There’s a faint clatter and Phil starts to feel like he’s being toyed with. The slither of light he could see through the crack in the door disappears again with a faint click. 

A voice starts to echo through the flat.

“There’s someone here. 

There’s someone here. 

There’s someone here.” 

There’s a dreary buzz in the background and a cut between every line. It’s an audio loop, not someone speaking. It’s not an unrecognisable voice. It takes a second to register in Phil’s mind, but it’s his own. His own voice from his phone call with Dan just minutes earlier. It’s being played on loop. 

Phil properly starts to cry. He doesn’t know what’s going on or what to do. He can’t even focus on his sobs, they’re drowned out by the repetition of his own uneasy words. They’re mocking him, derisive and taunting.

Nothing changes for a few minutes, until he faintly hears someone upstairs again. He squeezes his eyes shut as he hears the door handle being pushed on. He doesn’t want to know who it is, or what they look like, or why they’re here. In his brain, this isn’t real. It’s all fake. It’s a dream, it’s Dan coming home, settled and calm. They’ll fall back asleep in each other’s arms again, like they always do. 

Of course, it’s not Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> i was a bit scared to upload this but i wanted to try something new. this is what came of it! 
> 
> i’m not sure if i can confidently categorise it as horror... but i did anyway
> 
> hope you enjoyed or something, and if you didn’t that’s fine too lol <3


End file.
